


Baking

by Sira



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Pope and Sharon Raydor spent their free time together. Just a little drabble-esque thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

„I won’t bake with you again. Ever.”

Looking at the mess Will had made out of her kitchen, she gave him her sternest look, even though it didn't resemble her feelings at all.The urge to give in to giggles at the sight of flour everywhere, their clothes and Will’s face included, was nearly too strong to resist.

“I’m sorry,” Will said, looking around the room.

He winced at the sight. 

“I'll clean it up for you.”

His contrite face and puppy dog look worked on further lowering her defences. Oh no, not like that. She wouldn’t make this easy for him.

“I’m surprised why you suggested baking in the first place when you have no idea how to do it. You know old fashioned dates with going out for dinner can still do the trick.”

“The trick?”

It shouldn’t be so much fun to lead him around, should it?

“Why did you plan this today?”

“Because… because I heard your team praise your cookies and cakes, it’s Christmas season…”

“And you hoped to get in my good graces so I’ll devour you right in this kitchen, proving to you that your hopes for me to wear stockings and underwear in green or red to go with the season weren’t all that far off?”

The surprise on his face was genuine, and she shook her head. It seemed she hadn’t been that off.

“If you want a chance to find out what or what I’m not wearing underneath my dress, you should learn one thing Will Pope.”

She made two steps into his direction.

“And what would that be?”

At least he hadn’t lost his voice.

“I’m a direct woman, react the best to direct approaches, and…,” she closed the distance between them so their bodies were almost touching. “I take what I want and when I want it.”

Removing some flour from his cheek with her thumb, she gave him a smile before she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss soon deepened and it was good, so so good. She only pulled away because she needed to breathe.

Will smiled at her, reminding her of the cat that got the canary. They would have to talk about that. Later.

“So what are you wearing underneath?” he asked, his hand sliding under her skirt. He was a fast learner after all.


End file.
